


Coffee With a Side of Flirting

by tommygirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the first movie, Pepper has to deal with one of Tony's theories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With a Side of Flirting

As soon as Pepper had entered her code and walked through the door of the lab, Tony began, “I realized something this morning, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper pulled a sheet of paper out of her folder and said, “What brilliant idea have you come up with now?”

“I think that if you were really as devoted to me and your job as you say, you’d kiss me,” Tony said as he put down his cup of coffee and turned to face Pepper.

She didn’t seem the least bit phased by his statement. He wasn’t sure that he expected any reaction – Pepper was used to him by now, after all – but a slight flush of the cheeks or a nervous tick would’ve been nice. Some small sign that she wanted him, or that he managed to possess an iota of her thoughts aside from keeping him functioning properly. He was much more interested in the improper.

“So I should go ahead and have your bank wire a few hundred thousand to my account in lieu of a drawn out sexual harassment suit?” she replied.

He waved his hand and said, “Sure, but I demand I get that kiss.”

She handed him a stack of papers and said, “While I’m doing that, you need to go through each of these documents and sign your name where I placed the arrow sticker.”

“Am I incapable of figuring out where to sign on my own?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

He took the papers from her, dumped them unceremoniously on his desk, and grabbed onto her hand. He found it rather intriguing that this incorrigible woman, who could hold her own with him and anyone else for that matter, had such delicate hands. He would almost be afraid he could break her if he didn’t know how strong she really was.

She cleared her throat, pulling him from his thoughts, and said, “What are you doing?”

He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a quick kiss to her palm. He said, “You smell amazing.”

“Soap works wonders when you bathe daily.”

He grinned and said, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and added, “I almost died last night.”

“You almost die a lot of nights.”

He nodded in agreement. “True.” He pulled her closer to him and added, “And wouldn’t you feel terrible if you didn’t take this opportunity to kiss me and something horrible happened before you could right that wrong?”

She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. She said, “You’re far too stubborn to go and die on me. Besides, I have no interest in being one of your many play things that has to be handled in the morning.”

“Even if I promised you that I would do all the handling myself, Ms. Potts?” he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes again and said, “I’m still going to pass, Mr. Stark.” She stepped back and glanced down at her calendar before responding, “You have a meeting in a few hours at Stark Industries. Try not to get too caught up in the latest modifications to your suit that you forget.”

“I won’t.”

“And tonight is that Red Cross charity dinner. You’re supposed to emcee the event, so you might want to save your charm for this evening rather than wasting it on me.”

Tony let go of her hand and nodded where he was supposed to as she continued to go through a long list of his daily duties. He really hoped he could find someone to step up at Stark Industries in Obadiah’s place soon because he was not made for the day-to-day grind of his businesses. He had more important things to do.

“Tony? Are you even listening to me?”

“Seriously? Only soap? It’s the most amazing soap I’ve ever smelled in my life, if that’s the case,” Tony replied, sniffing at her neck. He had been listening, but it was much more fun annoying Pepper than to admit that he knew about his two, three, and four o’clock meetings. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, attempting to rub some of the tension out (since he probably caused it), and added, “One day, I’m going to kiss you. And you’re going to kiss me back. It will be amazing.”

“Will it?”

“I’m afraid you lost your chance for the day. So you’re just going to have to wait to for the experience because right now I’ve got a pile of crap to go through thanks to my no-good assistant.”

Pepper smiled, not the polite one she utilized most of the time, but a dazzling one that made her eyes sparkle. She picked up his discarded coffee cup and said, “I put some juice and muffins out for you. Do try and eat something today.”

“Yes, mom,” he replied, watching as she turned and left his lab. He shook his head and said, “Despite my amazing abilities with women, I’ll never understand how their brains work, Jarvis.”

“I could explain it to you, if you’d like.”

“No thanks. I think I prefer the mystery.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for word # 68 at 15_minute_fic. It hasn't been beta'd and it's the first thing I've written in months, so yeah, enjoy.


End file.
